Whisper In the Wind
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Ponyboy didn't just loose his parents at ten; he watched every agonizing minute of it. When memories of that might plague him in his dreams, will his brothers save him from his drowning? Or will he be reduced to just a whisper in the wind?
1. Chapter 1

**Whisper in the Wind**

Summary: _Ponyboy didn't just loose his parents at ten; he watched every agonizing minute of it. When memories of that might plague him in his dreams, will his brothers save him from his drowning? Or will he be reduced to just a whisper in the wind?_

 **Grades:**

 **Ponyboy is in six grade; he's ten and a half. He was born in 1955.**

 **Darry is graduated; he's 19.**

 **Soda is 16 and dropped out.**

 **Steve is 17 and a Sophmore.**

 **Johnny is a Freshman; 16.**

 **Two-Bit is almost 18; a Sophomore with Steve.**

 **Dally dropped out. He's 17.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I was drowning. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that. I desperately tried to intake a breath, but liquid filled my lungs. I tried to run but I was frozen. I started coughing and I suddenly noticed something important and alarming.

I wasn't drowning in water. I was drowning in **_blood_. **

This was it. I was dying. My mind started to get fuzzy and I tried to order myself to stay awake, but I couldn't. I was so tired.

"Ponyboy! It's just a dream," I heard a voice calling to me. It sounded like he was underwater too.

"Pony, it's okay." Soda? Soda was drowning too? Suddenly, Soda's bloody, mangled body appeared next to me in the water.

"It's your fault!" He screamed angrily. His cold hands were wrapped around my neck, choking me. I was gasping for air and trying to get away, but he was too strong. He was gonna kill me...

"Ponyboy?" It was Darry's calm voice breaking through the water. Was he angry at me too?

I sprung straight up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, shaking, and gasping for any ounce of air I could force into my lungs.

"Your okay," Darry whispered to me, but it wasn't. "It's just a dream."

 _You don't understand,_ I thought.

I was _there_.

 **OoOoOoO (January 27th, 1965)**

It all started so happy and normal. Darry had a date with Lindsey Call and Soda was working late at the DX with Steve, so Mom and Dad decided to take me to the library for a research assignment. By time we left, I had three five-hundred page nonfiction books and _The Catcher in the Rye_ to read for fun.

Mom, Dad, and I were playing I spy as we drove home. It was a short drive, but so much to see. I was grinning widely, craning my neck to see everything.

"I spy with my little eye... Something red," Mom said. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking around for something red.

"Your sweater?" Dad guessed.

"Nope."

"The brick house?" I asked, but reviewed another "nope" from Mom.

"My hair?" I guessed, laughing, unable to find something.

I would never know what she saw that night.

As Dad came up to a green light, a drunk driver blew his red one. There was a crash, a screeching metal-on-metal crunch, and then everything became fuzzy and seemed to be happening in slow motion. I thought I might have heard a scream, but I couldn't be sure.

I was awake the entire agonizing time.

Mom had died instantly, and they pronounced Dad dead on arrival at the hospital. But me?

I was in a coma for a week. I had a concussion, a broken arm, six broken ribs that had almost punctured my right lung, severe blood loss, numerous cuts and bruises...

I had to live the rest of my loving wishing I was dead and knowing that I deserved it.

 **A/N: I'm back with my first multi-chapter fic! Please review! Continue?**

 **Disclaimer : _Do I look like I own The Outsiders? Nope. S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders. I also do not make money from the stories that I write on this site._**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whisper in the Wind**

 ** _Disclaimer : _Do I look like I own The Outsiders? Nope. :( S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders. I also do not make money from the stories that I write on this site. ****  
**

Summary: _Ponyboy didn't just loose his parents at ten and a half; he watched every agonizing minute of it. When memories of that might plague him in his dreams, will his brothers save him from his drowning? Or will he be reduced to nothing but a whisper in the wind?_

 **Ponyboy's POV (April 8th; 7:32 a.m.)**

I remained silent in the backseat of Two-Bit's hunk of junk, despite the fact that he kept trying to start up a conversation with me. I quickly slipped out of the car, attempting to balance my books on my left arm with my right arm in a bulky, annoying cast.

I felt a rough shove to my back and I smashed my forehead against my locker. I whipped around and saw three Socs crowded around me.

"Where you think you're going, grease," the Soc with the bat spat. I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut.

"We should teach you a lesson on respect," another one piped up.

I pushed past them with my hard cast, but I knew it wasn't over. I felt their glares on hit back. The Socs never left me alone, especially now that I was just a greaser with a broken arm.

 **OoOoOoO (March, 1965; 1:35 a.m.)**

 _Orange, white-hot flames licked the wall, climbing up it. It turned everything a dark, charcoal color as it inched along, destroying everything in it's path. I could only stare at the flames, completely mesmerized. I tried to move towards it, but I realized that I was changed to a wall. The flames were engulfing my body now, eating through my skin painfully._

I burst uptight in bed, a scream escaping from my throat, only to realize that I was completely alone in the hospital. Tears slipped down my cheeks.

A couple of nurses rushed into my room, one holding a clear syringe. I flinched away from her.

"No," I moaned, still slightly loopy and disoriented from the drugs already in my system and from sleeping. I started breathing quicker as she approached me.

"Sweetie, you have to take this," she whispered softly. I shook my head.

"No, please..." I trailed off, my voice sounding so small and scared, like I felt. She carefully pulled my arm down from around myself. I squirmed and considered fighting, but eventually I just closed my eyes. I was too tired to fight. She injected the medicine into my vein and within minutes I was asleep.

 **A/N: Time will be jumping around a lot, so check the date please. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you to ForeverMandi for suggesting the idea used in this chapter. **

**White collar black wolf : Thank you! What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Amanda (Guest): Haha, thank you Amandi. ;)**

 **GreaserG1rl201 : Awww, thank you! Here you go. **

**LetMeChooseAFreakingName : Same. Here you go. /3**

 **Teeloganroryflan : Here you go. **

**TulsaGirl7 : Thank you so much. I was really trying to work on that, I'm glad that you mentioned that. :)**

 **Mycookiegirl : You gave me a perfect idea for Two-Bit/Pony fluff; Thank you! Here's your update. :) **

**Guest (1): Thank you so much, I appreciate you taking the time to comment and read. Here's your update! :)**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whisper in the Wind**

 ** _Disclaimer : _Do I look like I own "The Outsiders?" :( S.E. Hinton is the real author o** **f "The Outsiders." I also do not make money from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (March 14th, 1965)  
**

I got to get out of the hospital, finally. I flat out refused to ride in a stupid wheelchair. Darry gave me a stern, annoyed look and I sat down in it with an angry huff. But as soon as that old, plump nurse was gone I stood up and stalked out of that atrocious hospital rebelliously on my own two feet with my brothers on my heels.

The mere idea of sitting in a car chilled me to the bone. I sat between my brothers in the truck, breathing heavy with my eyes closed tightly and my fiats clenched. I remained that way the entire car ride, but oddly enough my brothers didn't say anything.

But when we got home Darry commanded me to lay down. I pouted, but had enough sense not to argue. I could barely keep my eyes open anyhow, even though it frustrated me. I was so sick of doing nothing but sleeping. Before I closed my eyes, though, I ripped my hospital band off, happy to be free from hopefully more than just the uncomfortable sticky paper.

 **(March 29th)**

 _"Please,_ Darry," I groaned. "Just down the block. How much trouble can I get into in a block?"

"With you," he rolled his eyes, "don't remind me. Trouble finds you, Ponyboy."

I ignored the hurt his comment made and instead tried to make an innocent face.

"Please, Dar?"

"Fine," he gave in and I hollered in delight. "Just down the block. That's it. If you're not back in under an hour I'm comin' lookin' for ya."

It had been over two weeks of doing nothing but lazin' around and sleeping. The warm, fresh air felt refreshing on my skin. But I could feel that I was severely out of shape, and like I promised I turned around at the end of the block. I wanted to push it a lot farther, try and run, but I was wheezing and out of breath by time I neared the house.

As it so unfortunately turned out, a relaxing walk wouldn't cure my sleeping issues like I had planned. That night, at two a.m., I still wasn't even near sleep. My head pounded in my ears as I slipped out of bed in search of some aspirin.

I grabbed the bottle of pills from the medicine cabinets, but something fell down. The label curiously caught my eye.

 _Benadryl_.

I remembered that Soda used to have really bad hay fever when he was little, though he grew out of it by time he turned thirteen. But when his symptoms got really bad, a single pill would not only cure his allergic reaction, but would put him straight to sleep.

Without pondering the thought any longer I down two pills dry and snuck quietly back into my own room, hoping the medicine would soon take affect.

I barely remembered a thing after my head hit the pillow by morning. I slept, for the first time in forever, peacefully.

 **A/N: Uh-Oh! Sorry for the late update! Please review.**

 **White collar black wolf : Thank you!**

 **Amanda (Guest): Thank you! ;)**

 **GreaserG1rl201 : Stupid Socs! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Greeklover94 : Thank you so much! **

**Stay Gold y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whisper in the Wind**

 ** _Disclaimer : _Do I really look like I own The Outsiders? :( S.E. Hinton is the real author o** **f The Outsiders. I also do not make money from the stories that I post here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (March 30th, 1965)  
**

I barely remembered a thing after my head hit the pillow by morning. I slept, for the first time in forever, peacefully. I didn't wake up until almost ten o'clock. My brothers were at work by then, but a note was scribbled onto a piece of paper on the counter.

 ** _Ponyboy,_**

 ** _One of the gang may be by later on. If you want to go somewhere today, go to the DX and leave me a note. If not, don't go anywhere without one of the gang. The Socs got Steve real bad last night, busted his nose again, so I don't want you out on your own. I'll be back around six or seven. Soda'll be there by four._**

 ** _\- Darry_**

His handwriting was small and neat, print, while Soda's was large and full of swirls, misspellings, and random print letters mixed with his own form of unique Soda-Cursive. My handwriting was larger than Darry's and smaller than Sodapop's and a gangly print, but still readable.

I was hungry so I threw a couple of pieces of toast into the toaster, and turned on Mickey for when Two-Bit came. The them music hummed quietly in the background while the aroma of toast filled the house.

It was calm and quiet, of course, for the first time in forever, until in walked Two-Bit and Dallas.

"Hey, _Po-ny-boy_!" Two-Bit excitedly shouted, accentuating each syllable of his greeting. Dally simply just plopped down on the couch lazily. I mumbled a hey, concentrating on telepathically forcing the toast to pop out. After talking with Two-Bit and Dally for a minute or two, it did, the sound surprising me. My chest felt tight as I struggled to breath evenly, telling myself how stupid I was to let two slices of toast scare me.

After regaining my heartbeat back to a regular rhythm, I only ate half a slice of toast before throwing the rest out. I couldn't eat all two slices.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\||||||/_**

After popping a Benadryl in my mouth, I snuggled under Soda's warm arm. I hoped that last night wasn't just a coincidence, and that I wouldn't dream tonight. Hopefully.

 **A/n: **_Ponyboy's handwriting in the movie was just_ waaaaay _too girly and neat for my brain, so I decided to change it for this story and write my own description of Pony Print. _:)

 **White collar black wolf : Thank you so much for taking the time to review. **

**Amanda (Guest): Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. :)**

 **GreaserG1rl201 : Thank you a lots. :3**

 **Teeloganroryflan : I am glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Mycookiegirl : Your suggestion is amazing! I might use it later, because I have much more planned with this. But again, thank you! **

**7Greasers : Thank you. It's so wonderful to hear that coming from you. I love your story, _Don't Count Me Out_ , also!**

 **Always Stay Gold peeps,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
